Forever and almost always
by camaya-forever
Summary: Once upon a time there leaved a girl name Maya she had a boyfriend name Cam. Cam was a hockey player and the hotshot. Maya was a band geek. Cam has to tell Maya so bad news, but well Maya have even more bad news.
1. II LOVE YOU

I …I love you

Maya open her locker and grabbed her math book and science book. Maya grabbed her phone, there was a text from me brother saying "hey my, mom and dad are coming to visit me you can come or stay with tori love Alex." Maya closed here locker putting in her headpiece to her iPod and stared listing to Synchronize by Alana Lee.

Guess who and some hand went over her eyes but Maya did not know because she had her eyes closed and she could not hear him say anything. Cam poled out her headpiece and said "he hey beautiful". Maya jumped and then said hey and kiss Cam on the lip. The hockey team was walking right as she kissed Cam. Cam and Maya both hear go Cam, he is getting some. Then they broke apart. Cam said so how my girlfriend day go so far. Maya looked sad and said good I guess.

Cam looked at her and said are you ok, Maya could not lie to him she loved him. She took a deep breath and said my mom and dad and Kate are going to see my brother for a whole 2 years. Cam looked at her like he was going to start crying. O, Cam said are you going. My look and said IDK. Cam grabbed her and kissed her softly and said Maya I….i love you. Maya head shot up and said I love you too kissing him.

Cam grabbed her bag and book and walked her to math. So I well see you after school right Cam said. Ya of course cheese. Hey Maya I love you , Maya got a big smile and said Cam I love you too. Maya sat my tori and said hey did you hear the news I might be leaving with you for 2 year Maya said all happy. Tori was really rich and had a really big house and her parent love Maya so now trouble. Tori said ya I know are you going or staying. Maya said tori I really don't know.


	2. OMG

"CAM" Dalles said coming his way. Birdmen pack your bags we are going on a long ass hockey game 1 year in Washington. Cam look and said what, Dalles looked and said if lover girl want to go she can couch said but she has to pay for everything herself. Dalles walked away.

Maya was outside waiting for cam, the bell rang hour ago, where is he she thought. Maya said I give him 10 more minutes and if he not here I'm going to look for him. 10 minutes pass and she goes in to the school she walks over to her locker and grabbed her phone and then walked to his locker. She saw cam talking with him hockey team, Maya was so mad he had forgotten about their planes.

Maya walked over there and taped him on the shoulder. Cam turned around and said he beautiful, Maya said can we talk polling Cam away from his hockey friend and said we had planes after school and I was outside all by myself for an hour and a half. Maya said Cam did you really mean that you loved me or were you just saying it. Cam looked I'm to her eyes and saw tears and said Maya the first day I saw you I love you. Maya said you forgot about me. Cam grabbed her and said never and kissed her. After they were done kissing he said by to his hockey teammates. Grabbing Maya hand and walking out.

Maya and I were outside and she looked really cold so I said hold on. I kissed her on the lip then gave her my jacket and said her love. Cam always wore two jackets, Maya said you don't have to, Cam said it is your now and kissed her one more time.

Cam said I have to tell you something M. Maya said ya what is it, Cam said I'm going to be away for a year in Washington to play hockey. Maya said what and stated to cry, hold on M, my couch said you could go but you would have to pay yourself. Maya looked up at Cam and said I love you so much but I'm going to Washington to see my brother. Cam looked up and said really. They both said I leave in 2 day at 3am. Cam said so you can still go to my games and stuff and Maya said you can meet my brother.

"Maya" cam said would you like to spend the night with me my families that I'm stating with are not going to home for two weeks. Maya looked up and said I would LOVE to. Maya sat on Cam on the swing and she started kissing him like she never did before. Maya would not stop so just keep kissing until Kate and Jake were walking and saw me and Maya making out. "

MAYA" Kate yelled as walking over to us. Yes Maya said, Kate looked over to Maya and said you are coming home with me. Maya said NO and said I'm staying with cam, my hot and very sexy boyfriend. Cam looked at her and smiled and then he put him arm around he. Kate just stared at me, Maya saw that I was getting a little creped out so she just grabbed me and stared to make out with me. Kate grabbed Maya and said say by to cam. BY cam Maya said with one last kiss but this kiss was the first that see ever used tung.

12:00pm

Cam climbed out of her window and walked all the way to cam house. It was about 4 mile from where she leaved.

Ding dong, Cam opened the door in his underwear, he said hello, he look like he just woke up.

"Maya" Cam said come in and Maya can in and he said what are you doing here.

You asked me to stay with you and I said yes.

Maya kissed Cam and she said I love the felling of love.

Cam did I wake you Maya said all sad. Cam said no but it was a really yes.

Cam picked up Maya like it was here wedding and he walked all the way to his room.

Maya said I really love you Cam.

Cam said I love you more and they started to make out until Maya fell asleep on Cam chest.

Cam said I love you Maya I would marry you if I could. Maya heard the whole thing.

7:23am

Kate when to go wake up Maya because Maya and Kate ran in the morning. Kate walks in there and said get up and sat on the bed and said Maya I know your mad at me but I love you. Kate looked one more time then she saw it was not Maya and she saw the window open.

Kate called Jake and Jake gave Kate a ride to Cams house. Ding dong, Cam woke up and tried not waking Maya up. He did not wake Maya up but she was in one of Cams long night shirts. Cam and Maya did not do anything. Cam walks to the door and opens it and says hello. "Cam" why are you in your underwear Kate asked, can we come in, o sorry a come in. Cam walks up to his room to get dressed and Kate and Jake followed. Cam walked through the door and put a shirt and shorts on. Kate and Jake walk in and see Maya in one of Cam long shirts. Kate also saw she was a sleep. Maya woke up to hearing Cam talking to someone.

Maya looked up and said hi Kate what are you doing here. Maya said I spent the night with my boyfriend. Kate said Maya why would you sleep with him Kate yelled. Cam and Maya both looked at her and both say we did not sleep with each other. Kate said what then what you do and why is Maya in one of your long shirts. Maya and Cam said she came over we kiss and Maya fell asleep in my shirt on my chest.

Maya gave Cam and kiss and then said I love you and then left. Cam said we are going to hang to day again, Maya said yes w still have 2 day left. Cam said meet me at the park .

PARK

It is 2:30 and I'm walking to the park said Cam. Maya was sitting there and said hey say she walked over to him. Cam said I had a lot of fun last night kissing her. Same Maya said, so when can I do it again Maya said anytime when I there. Cam and Maya walked around until it was 8:30 and so Cam walked Maya home. I LOVE YOU MAYA.

1:00AM

Maya could not sleep, so she hoped out of her window leaving a note saying she would be a tori's. Maya walked 5 more miles. Ding dong, Cam walked down stair and looked at the clock and open the door and said hello. "MAYA" Cam said, what are you doing here; Maya looked at him and said I could not fall asleep and I missed you. Come in Cam said, they walked up stairs and layed and talk until Maya said can we make out. Cam and Maya out until Maya fell asleep again on his chest.

Cam thought should I give her it or not. Maya woke up and stared kissing him then she said what the matter babe. Cam got up and went to his bathroom and got a case and it said from k. Maya open it and she saw a ring and saw I well marry you when I'm older but not know. Cam said no It is a ring and it is a reminder of me. She saw writing and it said FOREVER AND ALWAYS. Maya stared to cry and said I love it but I love you more. The next thing they now is his shirt is off and so is her and so are her pants.

Cam wakes up to Maya on his chest. Cam was scared he did not know what happen. Make woke up too they Cam said Omg did we do that. Maya was smiled and said no Cam we stopped and fell asleep. We just made out a lot without your or my shirt. Maya smiled and saw the ring he gave her on her ring finger. Cam walked over there and said I love you.


End file.
